


Protector

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fear toxin, season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Jim decides to stay awhile after Oswald's hit with the fear toxin just to make sure he's okay.





	Protector

Oswald was clinging onto him, face buried against his chest, hot tears staining the front of Jim’s shirt. The cop rubbed his back, tense, and unsure how to respond to the situation. For the past month they’d been at each other, passive aggressive statements, and threatens of justice. Now here Oswald was suffering the effects of the stolen fear toxin, everybody watching him have a complete breakdown as he clung to the cop, he’d spent a good week trying to humiliate.

“If ya want I can pry him off of you, so we can get back to the station.” Harvey offered looking at Oswald, he appeared more amused than anything by this turn of events.

Jim knew Harvey probably thought he could get a kick out of this as well, but he didn’t. Something about this, about seeing Oswald behaving in such a way sent a chill down his spine. It made him think of the way he’d been in Arkham, vacant, jittery, stammering and making less and less eye contact each time he’d seen him.

“It’s fine, how about you go ahead and take them in, I’m going to wait here until the paramedics show.” He offered, he kept his expression nonchalant.

Harvey looked at him, looked like he wanted to question why the Hell he would want to stay here. It was a good question, he had no reason to want to stay, he already knew once Oswald came back to his senses and calmed down that there would be no gratitude.

“Okay….Have fun babysitting then.” 

Jim waved him off watching him leave the Lounge. Cops escorted the guests from the club until it was only him and Oswald left. He attempted to push him back by his shoulders but Oswald only clung harder to him. He sighed trying to figure out a way to move with the other man clinging to him so desperately, it almost felt like being crushed by an all encompassing weight. 

He managed to slowly move to one of the tables, he pulled out one of the chairs and again gave an attempt to pry Oswald off of him.

“Hey, Oswald I need you to sit down, okay?” He pushed against his shoulder more firmly this time. Oswald kept his face hidden against his chest, eyes closed tightly as if opening them meant seeing whatever was chasing after him.

“C’mon just….I promise you everything is okay.”

“He’s going to kill me, I know it, he’s going to kill me.” He muttered, voice frantic and strained.

“Nobody’s going to kill you.” He pushed at his shoulders again this time the other man gave up and loosened his grip on him.

Oswald opened his eyes staring down at the floor as he released him, he carefully sat down immediately wrapping his arms around himself. His face was flushed, eyes bloodshot and he was trembling. Jim knelt in front of him, he took his face in his hands turning his head up so he could look at him.

“Everything is fine, what you’re seeing, whatever the Hell it is isn’t real. Okay?” 

Oswald did his best to hold eye contact with him, tears slipping down his cheeks.

“Don’t let him get me, please.” He weakly pleaded.

“I won’t, I promise.”

It felt wrong to make promises to him, but it was easy to keep a promise when the threat wasn’t real. He still wondered why in a room full of people Oswald had raced to him, if it had been an action driven solely by instinct then he could have chosen anybody. His choice felt deliberate. Deep down he knew that maybe in some way Oswald felt safe with him, felt protected by him, the thought was crazy and even the slightest bit unsettling. He felt like there was something ironic and funny in it, but right now it was just gut wrenching.

“Everything’s okay.” He gently assured him as he brushed his thumbs against his skin wiping away his tears.

Oswald leaned his forehead against his, his breathing was uneven, and he still looked horrified. Jim had ideas of what he could be seeing, but he felt asking for clarification would only make things worse. Instead he just stayed there with him, gently reassuring him he was safe until the paramedics came to look him over.


End file.
